the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Peach (TV Series)
'''The Big Peach '''is a fictional comedy and the first sitcom series to show on the new Swirly Cupcake Network. The show was announced February 1st, 2014 and may air later in April 2014. The show was created and produced by Bella Charleston and also produced by Madison Haynes. Plot Lacey Richards, a young 15 year old intelligent storywriter, moves to Pasadena, California with her parents for their new jobs. Lacey has left all her friends and family in Boston and the only thing she has left with her is her little notebook she uses to write stories. As Lacey enters Ocean View High School, she attempts to make a club and write a school newspaper/gazette called "The Big Peach" because the school surprisingly does not have one. Lacey meets Justin Samera, a popular football athlete at Ocean View, and Alyssa Curdate, a quiet goth who never likes to talk to others. Both have a secret passion to be writers and have been waiting for a school newspaper club for a long time but they couldn't make one because they thought it'd ruin their image. Lacey, happy to see them want to join, accepts them in the club. As Lacey, Justin, and Alyssa write "The Big Peach", BIG things happen to them that make them notice who they are, and also, who they switch into. Cast Main Characters *Isabella Palmieri as Lacey Richards *Jack Griffo as Justin Samera *Danielle Soibelman as Alyssa Curdate Kokoro Connect Adaptation The Big Peach and Kokoro Connect have very similar things to it but also has some differences too. Kokoro Connect also includes a club where students are placed in it and also switch bodies. The Big Peach also has a club where students in that club switch bodies. The differences with it is that Kokoro Connect is a japanese cartoon while The Big Peach is a fictional american sitcom. The club in Kokoro Connect is the Cultural Research Club while the club in The Big Peach is the Ocean View High School Newspaper/Gazette Club. The other difference is that there are five students in the Cultural Research Club in Kokoro Connect and only three students in the O.V.H.S. (Ocean View High School) Newspaper/Gazette Club but it is expected that the number of members in the O.V.H.S. Newspaper/Gazette Club to progress throughout the The Big Peach series. Note: ''To view the full Kokoro Connect synopsis, click here. ' Trivia *The sitcom series is a fictional show. *It is the first series to be ordered for A Star Network. *It was announced February, 1st, 2014. *Its network, Swirly Cupcake Network, is a new network on fictional television. *The show's logo has a background of a peach. But it is actually a nectarine. *Before, The Big Peach belonged to the Swirly Cupcake Network Channel. It was soon changed to A Star Network and Swirly Cupcake Network became a production company. *It is the first production for the Swirly Cupcake Network production company. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows on A Star